The present invention relates to the field of vehicle control systems and related methods, and more particularly, to a vehicle remote control system and method.
Vehicle security systems are widely used to deter vehicle theft, prevent theft of valuables from a vehicle, deter vandalism, and to protect vehicle owners and occupants. A typical automobile security system, for example, includes a central processor or controller connected to a plurality of vehicle sensors. The sensors, for example, may detect opening of the trunk, hood, doors, windows, and also movement of the vehicle or movement within the vehicle. Ultrasonic and microwave motion detectors, vibration sensors, sound discriminators, differential pressure sensors, and switches may be used as sensors. In addition, radar sensors may be used to monitor the area proximate the vehicle.
The controller typically operates to give an alarm indication in the event of triggering of a vehicle sensor. The alarm indication may typically be a flashing of the lights and/or the sounding of the vehicle horn or a siren. In addition, the vehicle fuel supply and/or ignition power may be selectively disabled based upon an alarm condition.
A number of patents disclose radio transmitters in a vehicle security system for alerting a user away from the vehicle via a dedicated receiver carried by the vehicle owner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,206 to Ayers discloses such a conventional system. Along these lines, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,104 to Reid discloses a vehicle security system including vehicle mounted cameras that may alert the vehicle owner via a dedicated receiver, and while also sending a video signal to a second receiver location. U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,407 to Hwang discloses a vehicle security system including a paging system for providing an output to send a warning signal to the vehicle owner""s pager or portable phone. U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,728 to Pagliaroli et al. discloses a vehicle security system wherein the user carries a portable receiver, and can disable the vehicle by dialing an appropriate code via a cellular telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,264 to Namekawa discloses a vehicle security system including a handheld unit which, in turn, includes a transmitter and receiver. The remote receiver can receive an alarm signal from the vehicle, and a cellular telephone within the vehicle can be used to collect sounds from within the vehicle. The Namekawa patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,271, also discloses a vehicle security system wherein the cellular telephone is turned on responsive to an alarm and which enables the driver to determine the state of the security system by calling the mobile telephone system before running to the car.
Another recent advance in the area of remote control of vehicle security systems is provided by the CREATALINK(trademark) one-way data receiver/control module available from Motorola and based upon conventional common carrier paging technology. The CREATALINK(trademark) system includes a paging receiver operating in the 929 to 932 MHZ paging band and which also provides a number of user programmable outputs. More particularly, the user may dial a telephone number to remotely unlock and lock power doors, start a vehicle engine, disable a vehicle engine and engage an alarm indication, for example.
Unfortunately, despite the potential advantages provided by the CREATALINK(trademark) system, installation into vehicles already equipped with a security system or remote keyless entry system may be relatively difficult. Original installations may also be relatively complicated because of the need to connect the paging module to existing vehicle wiring. The labor to install the paging/control module and connect its outputs to the various harnesses and wires in the vehicle may be especially time consuming.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a remote vehicle control security system incorporating remote paging control and which can be readily installed or retrofitted to a vehicle.
This and other objects, features and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a vehicle remote control system including a slightly modified remote transmitter coupled to the paging receiver to communicate with the system controller. Accordingly, harnesses need not be custom fabricated and existing wiring need not be disturbed to the controller, such as for a retrofit installation. For a new complete system installation, the transmitter providing the link from the paging receiver to the controller permits the paging receiver to be located in spaced relation from the controller, such as to improve reception to the paging receiver. More particularly, the remote vehicle control system preferably includes a plurality of transmitters comprising at least one first transmitter for being carried by a user, a first receiver positioned at the vehicle for receiving signals from the plurality of transmitters, and the controller positioned at the vehicle and being connected to wiring at the vehicle and to the first receiver for controlling at least one vehicle function responsive to the plurality of transmitters.
Moreover, the system also preferably includes the second or paging receiver positioned at the vehicle for receiving signals via a common carrier paging network and for generating output control signals responsive to received signals from the common carrier paging network. In addition, the plurality of transmitters preferably further includes a second transmitter positioned at the vehicle and connected to the second receiver for communicating output control signals to the controller and via the first receiver. In other words, a relatively inexpensive remote transmitter can be adapted to interface the paging receiver to the vehicle control system.
The paging receiver may include a plurality of power inputs for connection to vehicle power. The second transmitter may also include power inputs connected in parallel with the power inputs of the second receiver. The output signals from the second receiver are preferably communicated to the controller only via the second transmitter and the first receiver. In other words, in this embodiment the only common electrical connections are the power supply connections of the vehicle and no special harnesses or other wiring is needed to install the paging receiver and have it operate in conjunction with the controller.
In one embodiment the controller is switchable between armed and disarmed modes responsive to the plurality of transmitters. An alarm indicator may also be connected to the controller for sounding an alarm at the vehicle responsive to the plurality of transmitters and/or to one or more vehicle security sensors. Of course, the controller may comprise door lock control means for controlling locking and unlocking of vehicle doors responsive to the plurality of transmitters. Accordingly, the user could have the remote control system unlock the vehicle doors by calling an appropriate common carrier pager service telephone number, entering a unique personal identification number, and entering a door unlock command. Such a feature would be invaluable if the user locked the vehicle keys in the vehicle, for example.
The controller may also include engine disabling means for disabling the vehicle engine responsive to the plurality of transmitters. Accordingly, should the vehicle be stolen, the user may also dial into the common carrier paging service and activate a command to disable the engine.
The second transmitter preferably comprises a plurality of inputs for receiving respective pulsed input signals. Accordingly, the second receiver also preferably comprises means for generating a plurality of pulsed output signals to the inputs of the second transmitter.
At least one wiring harness may be connected at one end to the controller for interfacing the controller to wiring at the vehicle. In addition to the one-way paging feature described above, two-way paging could also be implemented if it was desired to enable a user to call his vehicle and obtain certain status information.
A method aspect of the invention is for retrofitting a paging remote control system to an existing vehicle control system 5. The existing vehicle control system is preferably of a type comprising at least one first transmitter for being carried by a user, a first receiver positioned at the vehicle for receiving signals from the plurality of transmitters, and a controller positioned at the vehicle and being connected to wiring at the vehicle and to the first receiver for controlling at least one vehicle function responsive to the at least one transmitter. The method preferably comprises the steps of: positioning a second receiver at the vehicle for receiving signals via a common carrier paging network and for generating output control signals responsive to received signals from the common carrier paging network; and positioning a second transmitter at the vehicle and connecting the second transmitter to the second receiver for communicating output control signals therefrom to the controller and via the first receiver.